Filling In The Gaps
by Emerald-Mask
Summary: Tonight. This was the night the demon inside her would be gone forever more. And the gap would be filled once again. New summary! Chapter 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Uh… sorry?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans _or_ Who's that girl

Summary: 'Before she came… everything was fine.' Starfire looked back down to the bed, tears appearing in her eyes. OneShot

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/General

Pairings: Robin/Starfire/OC

Friendship Pairings: Raven/Starfire/Beast Boy

A/N: I don't know why… I just like Starfire and Raven as good friends… weird.

**Who's That Girl?**

Starfire looked through the window… she was waiting for Robin. He had gone out into the city… he had been doing it for quiet some time now… a month to be exact. It was a sunny day… and Starfire knew she should outside… but she would wait for Robin here.

Finally, she saw him… but… someone was clutched to his arm.

She swallowed… hard.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There are secrets left nobody else would know  
There's a reason but  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belong to me_

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Starfire heard Robin call… and he walked in… with a blonde girl. She had short blonde hair that only went to her shoulders… her eyes were a pale blue. She had slightly tanned skin; she only wore a very short skirt with a plain black t-shirt.

Cyborg got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to the two. The girl had her arms wrapped delicately around Robin's arm. "So… who's this?"

The rest of the titans walked over to them… curious… especially Starfire.

"This is… Cassandra… Cassandra… meet the titans."

"Hello."

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real  
It's not right  
It's my day  
It's my night  
By the way, who's that girl?  
Living my life_

"And… what… what does she have to do with you friend Robin?" Starfire asked her voice going dry… fearing the worst.

"Oh… well… she's my girlfriend… I think I love her Starfire."

Oh, no  
Living my life

Starfire dropped from the air and back on her feet, she tried to hold back tears. He loved her. Robin loved Cassandra… not Starfire.

"I am sorry… I must go." With that said… Starfire ran to her room… Raven eyeing her the whole way.

_Seems like everything's the same around here  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

Starfire sat on her bed… pillow clutched close to her chest. She wouldn't cry. It wasn't that bad… she could just move on. She could just stop loving her best friend, the one with the black spiky hair and masked eyes. She could just leave him be with his girlfriend. She could move on… like he did. And forget everything about him. She could do that… right?

No… she couldn't.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real  
It's not right  
It's my day  
It's my night  
By the way, who's that girl?  
Living my life_

'Why must everything I love turn out to be so horrible? Nothing I had loved had ever stayed with me… nothing.'

"Hey… Starfire… can… can… we come in?"

Starfire took a deep breath and held back the tears. "Y… yes."

Starfire heard the door open and Raven and Beast Boy stepped through. "Starfire are you going to be ok?" Raven asked.

She didn't answer.

"Robin's just stupid Starfire… he doesn't know what he has…" Beast Boy said.

"_Or had._" Starfire added quietly.

_I'm the one  
Who made you laugh  
Who made feel  
I made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
Who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not hurt_

"Starfire… Robin's just a big jerk who has issues." Raven came to sit down next to Starfire on the bed.

She shook her head. "No… he is wonderful… he just does not love me as I love him. It is fine"-She looked up from the pillow and smiled at her friends-"I can ignore it."

"We all know you can't Star… you love him… you can't ignore it." Beast Boy walked over to the two as well.

Starfire looked away. "I know… but… why did she have to come? Before she came… everything was fine." Starfire looked back down to the bed, tears appearing in her eyes.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real  
It's not right  
It's my day  
It's my night  
By the way, who's that girl?  
Living my life_

"Starfire… c'mon… let's go." Raven pulled Starfire off the bed… Beast Boy helped… and they pulled Starfire back out into the living room. There they saw Robin and Cassandra talking. Suddenly Robin smiled and waved to her walking over to Starfire saying good-bye to Cassandra. She stood there for a bit.

"Hey Star," he said as he came in front of her, "can, I um, talk to you, alone?"

She sniffed and nodded. Robin and Starfire walked through the sliding doors and Robin reached into his belt.

"I was hoping… I could ask you something, you know, since you're my best friend." She nodded again.

Robin pulled a diamond ring out of his belt and showed it to Starfire. "Do… do you think… that this… would… um… be a good ring to propose to Cassandra with?"

_Oh, no  
Living my life_

Tears spilled from her eyes.

----------

Sorry for not being able to update Four Seasons but I'm really busy and I have to write the whole chapter down because it's on my other computer and the one that has internet… doesn't have a floppy disc thing so it takes a long time to write down something.

I will update it like, next Sunday or Monday.

Sorry!

NO FLAMES for this story!

-Emerald-Mask


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter ahoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Just For Tonight

**Chapter 2: Just For Tonight**

Starfire wiped the tears from her face.

_You fake yourself from everyone and you cry yourself to sleep._

Starfire watched as Robin's smile got bigger. He completely utterly loved… Cassandra. He was going to propose.

But… she loved Robin…

Why couldn't life be fair?

_Listen for the phone to ring as you wait impatiently._

"So… what do you think Starfire… is it nice enough… or should I go back to the store?"

She shook her head… she didn't want to lie to him.

Not to Robin.

"It… it is fine… Robin."

"Really! Do you really think she'll like it?"

_If you lose heart take some of mine just for tonight. _

"If… if you are with her… she will be happier than ever Robin." _'I know I would.'_

"Thanks so much Starfire!"

With that Robin ran out of the room going to probably propose to Cassandra.

But… he stopped at the door and turned back to Starfire. "Why… why are you crying Starfire?" She looked back up at him… surprised there were a million things she thought he would say… but not… that… never that.

_Waiting as time goes by._

"No reason friend Robin…" She sniffled and wiped more tears from her eyes.

"Starfire… I know you're not ok… and there has to be a reason… what is it?"

This was it. She could tell Robin the truth… ruining their friendship forever more… or she could keep it hidden from him… killing himself just to figure it out.

Just to know what happened to her.

To them.

"You will not be mad?"

"Of course not Starfire." Robin smiled and walked closer to her.

Starfire took a deep breath.

_I wish you were mine._

"I love you, Robin."

_I wish you were mine just for tonight._

"Starfire…?" She shut her eyes tight more tears pouring from them… she knew what was next.

"I _did_ love you Starfire…"

_If you lose heart take some of mine just for tonight._

She knew it. She knew it… everything had been planned from the beginning.

"But… some times… people move on… and… and… you have to except that."

"I did except it Robin! It is you who has not excepted the fact that I am here!"

He looked at her flabbergasted. "What?"

"I knew… I knew you loved me Robin… at times… I may have doubted it… but most of the time… I was sure… I was so sure you did… and then… _she_… comes along and kills everything I worked so hard for!"

"Starfire…" He reached out a hand to put on her shoulder to comfort her.

"NO!" she screamed coiling away from his touch. "No, Robin… do not try to comfort me. I will leave you and Cassandra alone… but… I will never give up on you.

"I will never give up on you like you did to me. I will not make the same mistake you did Robin! I am not that kind of person to give up so easily! I know you love her know… and you… you… destroyed my heart… because… you are that kind of person Robin… you are one of those people who… does not care about the other's feelings… but… I will not… I will not… give up.

"I will love you until the very end Robin!"

"I… I have to go." Robin ran out of the room.

"I love you… always... and forever..." she whispered and walked to her room.

_Just for tonight..._

**End Chapter 2**

Second chapter for you…

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter for Four Seasons will be up…mm Monday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or The Art Of Breaking

A/N: Four Seasons will be posted soon!

**Chapter 3: The Art Of Breaking**

Starfire sat on her bed, with the pictures of her and her best friend. She growled at them, this Robin… was not the Robin that she knew. The Robin who was proposing to Cassandra… was… a… what was the Earth word? _Oh, yes… jerk._

_Robin is a jerk._

Starfire picked up one of the pictures from the bed and stared at it. Suddenly… she ripped the picture to scraps.

_I love him… but… I cannot have him._

Starfire got up from her bed and walked out of the room going to get a drink of water… she would return to her tasks later.

_Every time I call you on the phone  
I listen to it ring but no one's home  
I can't explain the energy that  
You give me when I'm left here alone _

Starfire walked out into the common room and stared, Raven was meditating; Beast Boy was jumping on the couch yelling at Cyborg and accusing him of cheating. Robin, Robin and Cassandra were cuddled close together on the couch. Starfire scoffed and walked into the kitchen, getting herself some water.

"What should we have for dinner ya'll?" Cyborg asked walking into the kitchen where Starfire was. When he saw her he smiled. "Well, hi there little lady."

Starfire grinned back. "Hello friend Cyborg."

"Hey, Cy, can you make some… how about, shrimp?" Robin asked as he and Cassandra walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Robin didn't even acknowledge Starfire was there.

_And every time I pass you on the street  
You won't even turn and look at me  
I never would of thought that things could  
Go this far but please believe me_

_Ignore him Starfire._ A voice in her head said to her. But she ignored that voice and him. "Friend Cyborg… may I make the dessert?" Starfire asked.

"Well… what are you going to make Star?"

"I am going to make what you Earthlings call a… cake."

Cyborg smiled. "That's fine Star… just remember to follow the instructions."

Starfire nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes!"

_I'll pick you up, won't let you fall  
I'll build your trust and it won't hurt at all,  
Your only drug will let you down,  
I'm through now, so take me and blow me away_

Starfire poured the batter into the pan and smoothed it down. And then finally put the chocolate cake in the oven. She smiled and wiped her forehead with her covered hand. Smiling, she walked back into the living room.

"Friends! I have made the dish of cake! It shall be done in twenty to thirty minutes!"

"That's great Star!"

"Is it non-dairy?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Eh."

For some reason… with Robin's response Starfire felt herself… getting angry. "Well, Robin… if you do not like the chocolate of cake… then you will not get any!"

"Robin!" Cassandra whined. "Why are you so mean?"

"..."

Cassandra looked over to Starfire and smiled. "I'm sorry… um… Starfire was it? But… Robin is just a big meanie!"

Starfire nodded her head and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Cyborg.

Cassandra was nice.

Robin has changed.

And so has Starfire.

_When I feel numb I'll let you know,  
I won't become what I was before,  
You cannot kill what's not your creation,  
This is the Art of Breaking_

Starfire watched the video game closely. Enjoying spending time with her friends. Starfire then looked over to Robin and Cassandra… they looked happy. She could admit that… and she didn't hate Cassandra for taking Robin away. Well, she didn't truly take him away… technically Robin was never Starfire's.

And Starfire was never Robin's.

_I think I might just lose my mind  
If I have to watch this one more time  
I can't explain how many times I've  
Stayed for you when you were on my mind_

'_Ding!'_

"Oh! The 'cake' is ready!" Starfire smiled as she stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen unaware Robin watching her from behind.

He followed her.

"Hey… Star?"

Starfire stopped and held the cake in her hands closing the oven door. She put the cake down and took her mittens off. "I would prefer you called me, Starfire."

"Understood."

"Now"-Starfire turned back to him-"what is it you wish to tell me?"

He cleared his throat. "Nothing… um… the cake looks good. Can I try some?"

"Do you not recall, Robin? You did not want any."

"Oh, yea… silly me," he laughed scratching the back of his neck with his hand. A light blush graced his nose. "Yea… I'll be going." With that, Robin walked back to his girlfriend.

_No one ever said that it was easy  
So come out of the cold and stop your bleeding  
I never would of thought that things could  
Go this far, but please believe me_

Was… was Robin trying to apologize?

Starfire shook that thought from her head and started to put the oven mitts away. Once done, she left the cake out to cool bringing out the frosting and setting down. Then she walked out of the room.

_I'll pick you up, won't let you fall  
I'll build your trust and it won't hurt at all,  
Your only drug will let you down,  
I'm through now, so take me and blow me away _

Starfire sat down next to Cyborg again. "How's the cake Star?" he asked still totally into the game.

She smiled and turned to him. "Oh, it is fine… it is just 'cooling'."

"Good… I can't wait to try it!" He turned to her and smiled and then turned back to the game.

"That is good." Starfire looked back over to Robin and Cassandra he was… sitting still, doing nothing.

She sighed.

Why was Robin acting like this?

_When I feel numb I'll let you know,  
I won't become what I was before,  
You cannot kill what's not your creation,  
This is the Art of Breaking_

Five minutes ago he was happy to be with Cassandra and now… he was… uncomfortable. Why?

He already got over Starfire… so why was he… reserved?

_Are you gonna run away, and leave me here alone?  
Are you gonna run away, and leave me here?_

_Are you gonna run away, and leave me here alone?_

_Are you gonna run away, and leave me here?_

_Are you gonna run away, and leave me here alone?_

_Are you gonna run away and, leave me?_

Starfire sighed and went to go check on the cake. She entered the kitchen and saw it was fine. She picked up the icing and started to spread it.

Robin… was… being… Robin again.

_When I feel numb I'll let you know,  
I won't become what I was before,  
You cannot kill what's not your creation,  
This is the Art of Breaking_

She didn't care.

She still loved him.

But… she didn't want him anymore.

The love was dying.

And she didn't care.

_When I feel numb I'll let you know,  
I won't become what I was before,  
You cannot kill what's not your creation,  
This is the Art of Breaking_

_This is the Art of Breaking_

_This is the Art of Breaking_

This is the Art of Breaking 

She went back on her word.

Starfire wouldn't love Robin to the very end.

End Chapter 3 

I think this sounds… different from other stories… not very much but… I think it's different from when Robin loves someone else… just to tell you… Star isn't going to leave.

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


	4. Chapter 4

Four Seasons will not be posted Monday it will be like… Friday… Sorry! I have anime conventions and Fourth of July and stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Bad Boy

**Chapter 4: Bad Boy**

_Remember the feelings  
Remember the day  
my stone heart was breaking  
my love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I felt_

Starfire walked in the pouring rain. She left the tower to… oh… heck! She didn't even know why she left the tower. She just… needed to get away from Robin. She was going to go back, of course, she couldn't leave Raven, or Beast Boy, or Cyborg and her new friend Cassandra… yes they've become friends even though Cassandra is who caused Starfire's love for Robin to die.

Starfire had no use for it.

Cassandra could have Starfire's love for Robin.

She could fill in the gap in his heart.

Starfire never could though.

Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

But… Starfire needed to replace that love for him. Without the love… something was missing.

Something from her heart.

When she loved Robin… he took the place of her lost parents… of her people. When it died… the gap was visible again. And she needed to fill it. She needed to know that she was capable of loving, not replacing the people that were lost but… loving someone so her heart wasn't secluded forever.

Like her sister.

Blackfire couldn't get over the death of everyone on the planet. So Blackfire ran. And stopped loving.

Hatred took the place of her love.

And Starfire wanted to be nothing like her!

Would you be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

"What's a cutie like this doing out here all alone?"

Bad Boy!

Starfire looked up from the ground and to the voice in front of her. It was Red X.

A villain.

A… friend.

But… he couldn't be both.

But he was.

"You didn't answer my question… What is a cutie like you doing out here?"

Starfire answered but in a whisper. "I… I do not know."

Red X walked closer to her and pushed a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time  
You just pushed me aside

She looked up at him, a look of astonishment plastered on her face. "Now, you have to know. A princess should know everything… at least… you're a princess to me cutie…"

Starfire found herself blushing a bit across the tip of her nose. And smiling a little.

"Th… Thank you…" Red X cupped her cheek gently rubbing his thumb on it.

"You're welcome…" Red X was so close to Starfire she could feel his breath through his mask on her lips.

You never thought that a  
Girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you  
How to go on

Starfire brought her hands up and up them on his shoulders causing him to move closer.

Slowly she took one of those hands and brought it up to the bottom of his mask cupping her fingers under it.

She pulled it up so only his lips showed.

She stared at him for a second longer.

Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Starfire brought her lips to Red X's.

Won't you be my bad Boy  
be be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

The gap was slowly filling again.

But… it wasn't the same.

**End Chapter 4**

Eh… stupid chapter… oh well.

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for being able to post this story but not Four Seasons it takes a long time to write a chapter down. And the next chapter has a lot of long paragraphs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Running From Lions

A/N: This chapter should explain some things and it is in Robin's POV just… talking.

**Chapter 5: Running From Lions**

I guess the saying is true.

'You don't know what you have… till it's gone.'

Like Starfire.

_Get me out of this place, _

_before I cause more damage,  
a small price to pay for building houses out of matchsticks;  
and when things get too hot, _

_you've got me to blame for,  
every fire that breaks out in every lover's name, so..._

I know I shouldn't have met Cassandra… but when I asked her out… I just felt like it was the right thing to do. To find someone who could love me back. Not knowing me for my true nature but for what they thought I was.

I knew Starfire could never love me back.

She said she did that day… and then… everything after that went downhill. She stopped loving me. Her heart stopped hurting.

My heart stopped beating.

Of course I knew that she knew that I loved her… I just wasn't sure of how she felt about me… sure… she gave me clues and stuff but… she treated everyone else the same.

_...Don't forget, we've got unfinished business,  
stories yet to unfold,  
tales that must be retold,  
and I regret not knowing when to put an _

_end to all this madness,  
keeps me wanting,  
keeps me wanting more..._

When I proposed to Cassandra… I knew it was wrong… but I was so desperate to be loved by someone… I… I just… freaked.

And took too big of a step.

Which caused Starfire to run even farther away from me.

And I disappeared out of her life forever.

Cassandra had almost the same reaction. She denied my proposal and said that she wasn't ready. I understood. I wasn't ready either but… it was so hard for me… just to know that when I showed the ring to Starfire… the look in her eyes. The look of sadness. And that was when I was regretting my descision.

And I knew… I knew then… I made the biggest mistake in my entire life.

_Sell me out I'm yesterday's old news,  
phrases left _

_on paper,  
black ink bleeding through  
the pages where we _

_made our history.  
Call me foolish,  
I feel hopeless..._

When they walked through the door hand in hand, her telling me over and over again that he was good now. I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know if he was right for her.

I didn't know if I could stand her loving him. And kissing him.

Him filling in the gap in her heart.

I used to fill that in. But then I had to be stupid enough to go and break her heart! I never really knew why Starfire was so desperate to be loved by someone. So desperate to know that she could be loved.

Because… I was desperate too. I was afraid of it though.

Love.

I was afraid.

I didn't know if I could be loved. After my mother and father died… I didn't think I could ever be loved again. A whole appeared in my heart. Too big of a whole for anyone except them to fill. Only they could fill the gap in my heart.

But the SHE comes along. And she slowly starts to fill the gap in there. Not at first site no… she did it slowly… bit by bit she would fill in the gap.

Molecule by molecule.

That's when I knew I shouldn't be afraid anymore. I should open up my heart… but even though I knew it was still so hard… after… I kept it closed for so long. After I froze it in ice… my heart wouldn't thaw out.

So Starfire couldn't get to it.

Cassandra couldn't either. They both tried, Starfire especially, she tried to know that she could save me from… me. But I was too stubborn and I was Robin. I couldn't let her in. I couldn't let her know I needed help.

I couldn't let her love me.

_Running From lions, never felt like such a mistake_

_Running From lions, never felt like such a mistake_

_Running From lions, never felt like such a mistake_

_Running From lions, never felt like such a mistake_

Cassandra was going in a whole different direction. She wasn't going for might heart. I knew I could let her love me… but I… I couldn't let her know I couldn't love her in return.

I wanted Starfire to see… that I loved her. But every time I tried… something would happen. Something that I hated.

That damn alarm.

If I never were a Teen Titan I wouldn't have ever had that damn alarm.

I never would have had to stay up at four in the morning trying to track down someone that couldn't be tracked.

I wouldn't have met villains.

I wouldn't have met my friends.

I wouldn't have met… Starfire. OK, there are more good things than bad.

_Like a dear caught in the headlights  
I won't know what hit me...  
Running from lions,  
never felt like such a mistake_

When I told Starfire I did love her. It wasn't true. I still loved her then… and now. And after that I knew I broke her heart. And she was… hurting so hard inside.

I knew she couldn't keep loving me after what I did.

She couldn't keep loving an ass like me.

_...Don't forget, we've got unfinished business,  
stories yet to unfold,  
tales that must be retold,  
and I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness,  
keeps me wanting,  
keeps me wanting more..._

**End Chapter 5**

This song like meant… like… running from what you knew was wrong or right… I'm not sure.

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


	6. Chapter 6

Huh… Four Seasons will be updated soon… I'm not going to abandon it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or It's Ok.

**Chapter 6: It's Ok**

_I remember all the nights I used  
to stay at home,  
On the phone, all night long,  
used to talk about the things  
we'd really wanna do,  
I believed in you,_

Starfire sat on the couch in Red X's arms. She was content. She was fine knowing that she was loved even if it was not by Robin.

She didn't love him anymore.

She didn't love Red X either.

She could still feel the gap in her heart. It was trying to close… but it wouldn't. It couldn't. And she felt a pain in her chest. She knew she wouldn't fall in love with Red X; he wasn't the rebound or her love. He was just… something to help get her mind off of things. He wasn't there for her pleasure… he wasn't there to amuse her. Starfire wasn't like that. Red X wasn't the one for her. Red X wasn't whom she wanted. Neither was Robin. She didn't know whom she wanted as her own.

Starfire loved no one. She never will. After so long… her heart became closed forever.

When she kissed Red X that night… she thought she loved him… she thought the gap was filling but… it wasn't. It was just a figment in her imagination telling her that he was helping; she wanted to believe she could leave everyone. Robin. Her parents. Her people. She wanted to believe she wasn't her sister.

But… deep down… she was.

Starfire knew little by little her hatred was consuming her. Even before she loved Robin. She wanted to believe she would never become what her sister did. But she was. You would never know because she hid it so well.

Starfire never did love Robin.

_I remember how you used to say,  
Have no fear, it'll be ok,  
When you told me anything you  
want is possible,  
we could have it all._

Starfire didn't care anymore about Robin loving Cassandra… she was happy for him. She wanted him to be happy. Because. He was her best friend. He was her first love that died. He was the reason she knew who she really was. He was the reason she knew she needed to leave.

To save her friends.

To save him.

Cassandra.

Herself.

She wasn't doing this because of Robin and Cassandra's relationship. She was doing this to protect them. Nothing more, nothing less. It was because they were her friends that she cared for deeply that she would leave. She wouldn't let them find her. They wouldn't know where she went.

She didn't want them to know.

She didn't want them hurt.

If she left… they would hurt but if she didn't… they would hurt more.

It wouldn't be heart wrenching hurt… but physical pain. The kind that you could die from.

Sure, if she left they would have the emotional pain that you could never fix… but she didn't want to see them in pain, physically or emotionally… so she would leave.

_I believed in you,  
I must have been a fool,  
All my dreams where with  
you..._

No reason for her to stay here if she would end up just as Blackfire had did. A criminal. A runaway prisoner. A banished Tamaranian. A wanted girl.

A pained girl.

A weakling.

A freak.

A scared little girl.

_I say it's ok,  
I can't promise you it's  
alright, you ain't keeping  
me up all night, no more,  
You're not here but it's ok,  
I assure you, babe, it's  
alright, you ain't keeping me  
up all night, no more,  
You're not here but it's ok._

It didn't matter who she really was. Robin didn't do this. Raven didn't do this. Beast Boy didn't do this. Nor Cyborg or Cassandra or Red X. Starfire did this to herself.

It was only her fault.

Everything was her fault.

The Gordanians, the city turned into chaos, the lives taken, the fire, the experiments. Everything was her fault.

Not her mother's.

Or father's.

Or brother's.

Or sister's.

It was Starfire's.

_Well, now you got to where you  
wanted like I knew you would,  
Cash, car, house,  
It's all good,  
As to why you never come around  
here no more,  
Like you did before. _

Robin helped her.

Raven helped her.

Beast Boy helped her.

Cyborg helped her.

Red X helped her.

And Cassandra most of all.

If it wasn't for her, she would still think she loved Robin; she would still be the demon that she never knew about. She would be the killer. She would still have the gap in her heart.

She wouldn't know that hatred was consuming her.

_You got it all that's the  
way it seems,  
looks like you,  
with your dream,  
better hope you life had  
turned out for the better now,  
when I'm not around._

Just like that movie. _Princess Mononoke_. A demon would devour your heart if you had hatred for someone. Or something.

It would eat your soul.

And you yourself would become a demon. A monster on the Earth that kills for no reason. Like Starfire.

It didn't show. It didn't give you clues for her. But… it was there. She knew it was there. She knew she was a danger to her friends. A danger to Red X and Robin.

A danger to the Earth.

Tamaran.

_I believed in you,  
I must have been a fool,  
All my dreams where with  
you..._

Nothing was inside her.

_I say it's ok,  
I can't promise you it's  
alright, you ain't keeping  
me up all night, no more,  
You're not here but it's ok,  
I assure you, babe, it's  
alright, you ain't keeping me  
up all night, no more, (no more)  
You're not here but it's ok._

She was dead.

Not physically. But… she didn't exist anymore.

Her heart was no longer there. The gap consumed her heart. She wouldn't love, she wouldn't live again.

The demon took her.

It stole her.

It consumed her.

And… she became a demon just as it was.

She would kill just as it did.

_Its all right, it's okay _

_Its all right, it's okay_

_Its all right, it's okay  
That you're not here with me_

She never knew it could hurt this much. To become something you've been running away from. Something you never wanted to be. What you've spent your whole life avoiding. Being careful never to touch it. Never to get near it but ending up… it was already there. It had already devoured you.

She never knew how much it could really hurt.

_Its all right, it's okay_

_Its all right, it's okay_

_Its all right, it's okay  
That you're not here with me_

But… she didn't want the people around her to feel the same she was feeling right this minute.

She didn't want them to know the pain she was going through. She didn't want them to hurt as much as she did.

Starfire didn't want anyone else to be consumed by the demon that she was.

_I say it's ok,  
I can't promise you it's  
alright, you ain't keeping  
me up all night, no more,  
You're not here but it's ok,  
I assure you, babe, it's  
alright, you ain't keeping me  
up all night, no more, (no more)  
You're not here but it's ok._

The _thing_ that was apart of her.

She didn't care though. She always thought she would care if that happened. But, she didn't care. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't a weakling.

She accepted it.

But she wasn't sure if the others could.

_Its all right, it's okay _

_Its all right, it's okay _

_Its all right, it's okay  
that you're not here with me_

Starfire had made up her mind.

_Its all right, it's okay _

_Its all right, it's okay _

_Its all right, it's okay_

She would leave her friends to protect them and…

_You're not here but its ok._

Everything would be ok… for once.

**End Chapter**

See, even though Starfire is leaving she's leaving for different reasons than usual. How smart am I? JK! I'm not smart at all.

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


	7. Chapter 7

Final Chapter! I can't make this story too long or I won't update Four Seasons for even longer than this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Sacrifice

**Chapter 7: Sacrifice**

Tonight. This was the night the demon inside her would be gone forever more. And the gap would be filled once again. She would not be this… thing anymore. If she did this everything would be fine again. Everything would be just as it always was.

She would leave.

_Can you tell me, softly  
How you'll always haunt me  
Can you help me  
Hold me  
Come to me now, slowly_

Starfire looked down to the water below her. She looked at the jagged rocks that were sitting in the middle of the ocean. They were being covered by the white waters of the raging storm.

Yes. She would leave.

What? You thought she was going to Tamaran?

Far from it.

_You caress me, smoothly  
Calm my fears and soothe me  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me_

This is the way she would leave her friends. This was the way they wouldn't get hurt. This was the way the demon would be gone. This was the only way. The only way she wouldn't hurt anymore. The gap would be gone.

It would be ok again.

"Starfire! What are you doing?" Starfire cringed at her voice. Most likely everyone was here with her.

"Dude… come back in side… you don't wanna be on the edge with all the rocks, Star, c'mon," Beast Boy said.

"No!" Starfire turned around to them her hands balled into fists. "Everything would be ok again… everything would be ok!" She turned back to the ocean.

"Yo! Stop this, Star come back inside! We'll get you warmed up!" Cyborg screamed at her.

"No! I must do this! This is the only way! The only way I can end it!"

"Cutie… stop this nonsense! Come back and we'll, we'll just talk about how much we love each other, cutie!"

"I do not love you Red X!" Star screamed. "I never did! I thought I did but I did not!"

Red X was stunned.

"Starfire… get away from the edge," Raven's voice interrupted.

"No!" She stepped a little closer.

"Stop this Starfire!"

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience _

Cassandra ran over to Starfire, hugging her. And crying. "Stop this right now!" she screamed into her chest. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! If this was my fault, I should be the one jumping not you! Please, please don't jump! There are so many people here who love you, Starfire! Raven does, and Beast Boy, Cyborg, Red X, me, and Robin! Robin loves you more than anything Starfire! Just before this he broke up with me just to be with you! Don't jump, Star! Please, don't, don't jump…" she whispered.

"Ca… Cassandra…"

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

"Cassandra… that is not the point." Starfire pushed Cassandra away from her and turned back to the ocean. "It does not matter if I am loved. This is the only way. And I will do this." Starfire hesitated.

"Starfire, if you jump, I will save you," Raven said her hands glowing black and her eyes glowing white.

Starfire took a deep breath. "If you do that… then I will just try again."

_Can you feel me, solely  
Deeper still and wholly  
With your understanding  
And your arms around me_

Starfire stepped a little closer. "Stop!" That was his voice. "Don't jump, please." She turned around and found that Robin was pleading, he was on his knees looking at Starfire through his masked eyes, and suddenly, the mask fell from his face. His eyes were out in the open but he didn't care. He wanted Starfire to be safe, that was all that mattered, that was the only thing important right now.

Starfire kept silent as she looked at his eyes, they were pleading with tears falling from them. Why was he not putting his mask back on?

"You need to live, Starfire. Not for me or anyone else, but yourself. To show that you are not a quitter. That you are _not_ like your sister. You have to show that! To prove to yourself you never became what she was!"

_Can you help me  
Hold me  
Whisper to me, softly  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me_

"The demon is not there, Starfire! It never was! Your mind was playing tricks on you again!" Robin put his hands on the ground his face facing the ground, his now wet hair falling in front of his face. "The gap didn't hurt you yet! Your heart is still whole!"

"How… do you know this, Robin?" Starfire asked in a whisper.

"I know this… because… it happened to me."

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience_

"I was just a little younger and… it was a little while after my parents died… I thought my heart had been lost forever. But then… someone comes along and shows me that it's alright to live! That I have a purpose in life."

"_Robin! Is the sunset not beautiful?"_

"_Robin, I am… sorry. I doubted you and for that I am sorry."_

"_Robin, you are my best friend, I cannot be in a world where we must fight, if you are truly evil, the go ahead, do what you must." _

"_STARFIRE!"_

"You have a purpose too, Starfire! You might not know it yet, but you have a reason to live!"

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

"Ro… Robin…" she whispered. She tried to step closer to him but ended up, slipping backwards.

She fell.

_I will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice_

She fell down to the seas below her screaming the whole way.

Robin looked up from the ground in shock running towards her as fast as he could trying to catch her screaming her name, once he reached the edge he reached his hand down to where she was. "STARFIRE!"

He looked at the rocks, where she had just fallen. His breath caught in his throat. "Starfire! Starfire! Starfire…"

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience _

More tears fell from his eyes as he pushed himself back on the roof. "Your gap was never filled."

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

**End Filling In The Gaps**

There's the last chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed the story and I will try to update Four Seasons soon! Oh, and the sayings in italics were like, small flashbacks, you know, like in movies.

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


End file.
